L'accord parfait
by Mlle Lizz
Summary: La magie d'une rencontre réside aussi bien dans son imprévisibilité que dans son côté éphémère. Rajoutez à cela un ciel étoilé et quelques accords de guitare et le moment devient parfait. AH.


~0~

Edward et Bella appartiennent à S. Meyer, la chanson à Stereophonics et la rêverie polissonne à moi.  
Merci à Isnoname pour sa correction et à Plume, Béné et Sbr pour leurs conseils.

« I Stopped to FIll My Car Up » de Stereophonics :  
Version Originale : (: / /) bit . ly / 1qeDZNQ & Version Live : (: / /) bit . ly / 1oXXrKS

* * *

~0~

Bon anniversaire Plume.

~0~

* * *

~0~

- L'accord parfait -

~0~

.

L'ambiance est devenue irrespirable dans ce salon.

Les corps ondulent dans une transe alcoolique et les volutes de fumée donnent à la scène un côté mystique. Les meubles ont été poussés, les chaises empilées à la va-vite pour créer une piste de danse improvisée au centre de la pièce. Il est impossible de circuler sans se heurter à un danseur d'électro survolté.

Je cherche avec difficulté un endroit libre sur le bar pour poser ma bière. A cette heure de la nuit, le comptoir ne ressemble plus à rien. Les bouteilles renversées laissent échapper leurs dernières gouttes à côté de serviettes déchirées et de bouchons abandonnés. Il n'y a plus rien à manger, rien pour éponger ce tsunami d'alcool. Les plats sont vides, les verres et les coupes de champagne gisent en vrac, souvent cassés ou reconvertis en cendrier.

Près de cette décadence, quelques magnums de champagne et de digestifs flottent encore au milieu de rares glaçons dans de grands seaux. Je repère dans l'un d'eux une boisson verte, ma préférée. Avec elle et le reste d'un paquet de cigarettes trouvé sur la cheminée, je pense pouvoir survivre à cette fin de nuit.

Je jette un dernier regard à mes amis.

Jasper et Rosalie sont déchainés, se frôlant avec habilité sur la piste de danse. Les beats de la musique les ensorcèlent, donnant à l'assistance l'impression que leur entente fraternelle est parfaite. Il n'en est rien. Jasper et Rosalie s'entretuent à mains nues en général. Mais dès que l'alcool et les basses rythmés rentrent en jeu, ils deviennent les Rogers et Astaire des temps modernes. En me laissant moi, Rita Hayworth, seule au fond de la salle.

La baie vitrée donnant vers l'extérieur est la meilleure solution à l'heure actuelle. Laissant mes converses sur la terrasse en teck, j'emprunte l'escalier en colimaçon qui rejoint la plage.

L'air frais est agréable. La lueur pale de la lune et de quelques étoiles donne une légère luminosité au noir de jais de cette nuit d'été.

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable frais et les notes bruyantes de la soirée s'estompent à mesure que je m'éloigne. Cent mètres plus loin, je ne les entends presque plus.

Je m'installe confortablement en haut de la dune, me servant d'une touffe de vivaces comme oreiller improvisé. J'aime les nuits d'été. L'air y est si doux qu'il offre quelques heures supplémentaires de veillée. Et le bruit apaisant des vagues est un parfait compagnon.

Une gorgée de _Get_, une cigarette au bec, un doux zéphyr : l'instant est quasiment parfait.

Il me faut un petit moment pour les entendre.

Ils arrivent avec timidité jusqu'à moi, se dispersant ensuite dans le vent comme le feraient les pistils d'un pissenlit.

Quelqu'un gratte des accords sur une guitare sèche à quelques mètres de moi. Je relève la tête pour apercevoir ce musicien mais les touffes de joncs m'en empêchent. Les notes ne sont que des successions de mélodies décousues et mélancoliques. Le joueur hésite, recommence, change d'idée, fredonne même parfois. C'est une voix d'homme, plutôt grave, un peu cassée. Comme celle d'un fumeur compulsif.

Je me rallonge dans le sable et allume une nouvelle cigarette. Cette marque est un peu forte pour moi et le tabac me brûle la gorge. Mais c'est parfait pour cette nuit. Tirant des bouffées paisibles et les yeux dans les étoiles, j'essaie de reconnaitre les airs que joue l'inconnu. Il se débrouille bien, même s'il parait parfois impatient.

Il me faudra attendre longtemps avant qu'une mélodie commence à me parler. Elle ressemble à un air des Eagles, quoique clairement retravaillé. La balade, plus rapide à l'origine, est appréhendée ici de manière plus douce, presque intime, une sorte de longue plainte. Il semble avoir trouvé son créneau et les notes s'échappent librement. L'homme fredonne faiblement pendant les refrains.

Et la magie de la musique opère enfin.

La chanson devient apaisante et donne envie de lâcher prise. Je ferme les yeux laissant ma cigarette se consumer seule.

Les notes m'enveloppent et des images aussi inattendues qu'enfantines apparaissent dans mon esprit. Je me revois sur cette même plage il y a de nombreuses années, un seau et une pelle à la main. Comme à l'époque, je sens le vent ébouriffer mes cheveux, le sable glisser sous mes doigts et les oyats se balancer au rythme du vent. En fond, des vagues gris-bleu roulent inlassablement.

Ma douce rêverie est interrompue par un nouvel excès d'impatience. L'inconnu musicien butte à nouveau sur l'interlude avant de s'agacer complétement sur le final.

Il recommence, encore et encore, pinçant amèrement les cordes sans succès.

- « C'est un F. »

Je le dis gentiment, pas trop fort car je ne sais pas s'il connait ma présence. Mais quand même assez pour faire cesser cette offense directe à _Henley_. La guitare produit une dernière fausse note qui reste en suspens dans l'air avant que tout ne devienne silencieux.

Je tire une nouvelle bouffée de ma cigarette.

- « Pardon ? » finit par demander l'inconnu.

- « C'est un F qui te manque. Après le C, enchaîne F, C, Dm et finis en E7. »

- « Comme l'intro ? »

- « Oui. Pareil. »

Nouvelle bouffée.

Le joueur reprend, fredonnant plus doucement maintenant. Il trouve le F facilement, donnant à _cet hôtel_ la fin qu'il mérite. Je célèbre cela par une nouvelle rasade de _Get_.

- « Parfait. » Je soupire de contentement.

Les joncs sont brutalement écartés avant qu'une tête n'apparaisse.

- « Tu aurais une cigarette ? »

Je lui montre mon paquet du doigt. Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis trop bien.

- « Sers-toi. »

Il tente de l'attraper. En vain. Il finit par se lever et venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et aperçois son visage au moment où la flamme du briquet l'illumine. Il a beaucoup de cheveux - une sorte de gros bordel - une forte mâchoire et un début de barbe. Ses yeux sont brillants. Et sa lèvre  
inférieure est pleine, ce que je trouve sexy chez un homme.

Mais l'instant est fugace et l'ombre reprend ses droits. Le bout rouge de sa cigarette flotte dans l'air quelques instants avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Il expire doucement.

Je retourne à mes étoiles et l'entends s'allonger à son tour.

- « Tu étais là depuis longtemps ? »

- « Non. »

Sans le regarder, je lui tends maladroitement ma bouteille d'alcool. Tant d'acharnement musical mérite certainement une récompense. Le _Get _glisse de mes doigts et le bruit d'un bouchon qu'on dévisse résonne dans le calme ambiant. Le liquide ballotte dans son flacon pendant un instant, puis l'inconnu gémit doucement en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

- « Humm… Merci. »

Nous retombons dans un silence confortable, deux inconnus fumant et buvant sous les étoiles. Dans mon état un peu vaseux, j'arrive même à apercevoir quelques étoiles filantes. Je tente de faire un vœu. Ou deux.

Au bout d'un long moment de calme, le musicien inconnu attrape sa guitare et commence à enchainer quelques notes à nouveau.

- « Une demande particulière ? »

- « Hum… je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de doux. » Oui, définitivement, cette nuit à la belle étoile nécessite de la douceur.

Il ricane, comme s'il voulait se moquer un peu de ma demande, mais bien vite les premiers accords _d'I Stopped To Fill My Car Up _résonnent.

J'aime cette chanson.**Terriblement. **

Et je comprends maintenant son amusement. Celui-ci résulte de l'opposition brutale entre la douceur des notes que je souhaitais et la réalité plutôt cruelle des paroles qui l'accompagnent.

L'introduction est normalement une suite d'accords au piano qui se répètent inlassablement. Mais _Inconnu_ l'adapte facilement à la guitare.

J'adore ce passage. C'est comme une incantation qui te prépare à quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose qui va t'emporter dans une émotion indescriptible. La voix de Kelly participe normalement à cet effet, il le transcende même, mais mon voisin n'ose pas se frotter au maitre ce soir. Le fait qu'il ne chante pas n'est pas un souci pour moi, mon ressenti est similaire : j'entends Kelly et sa voix rauque dans ma tête comme s'il était là.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse l'émotion m'envahir.

Quand le refrain arrive, dans son angoissante langueur, _Inconnu_ commence à chantonner doucement. Il a toujours une belle voix, basse, avec cette pointe d'impatience qui le caractérise. J'aurais presque envie de lui dire de ralentir encore plus son débit. Presque envie de lui expliquer que cette chanson se construit sur cette dépression introductive…

Mais il fait cette chose incroyablement sexy qui me coupe le souffle.

Sur la dernière phrase du refrain, il insiste originalement sur le mot _Behind_, laissant sa voix se casser sur l'oscillation de la deuxième syllabe. C'est excessivement touchant. Et chaud, comme si cette cassure parlait directement à chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Le refrain se répète immédiatement une deuxième fois et il accentue un peu plus l'effet, m'électrisant totalement.

_Oh mon…_

Je me force à expirer, accueillant ces sensations. Me préparant pour la suite et l'explosion du schéma musical sur lequel la chanson est construite depuis le début.

Dans l'orchestration originale, c'est le moment où les autres instruments rentrent en jeu et donnent toute son intensité au morceau. C'est _le_ moment où l'auditeur comprend que cette chanson possède définitivement quelque chose de spécial.

J'écrase ma cigarette dans le sable et pose mes mains à plat sur mon ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi _Inconnu_ fait durer la pause si longtemps...Mais je l'attends. Et je suis prête.

Les secondes s'égrènent.

Jusqu'au déclic. Je viens de comprendre que c'est _lui_ qui m'attend.

A la seconde où mes mains tapent sur mon ventre la première note de batterie, _il _reprend avec la même intensité. Sa voix a pris de l'assurance et c'est avec conviction qu'il chante et joue le couplet, rendant le moment assez exceptionnel, il est vrai.

Cette batterie improvisée est assez minable, sa guitare mériterait certainement d'être réaccordée. Il manque tous les autres instruments importants pour nuancer sa partition et sa voix est assez inexacte… mais pourtant, c'est vraiment **féerique**. Electrisant. Une succession _d'à peu près_ qui rend le tout absolument émouvant et parfait.

Comme s'il savait que je n'attendais que ça, il le fait à nouveau : il casse sa voix sur _waiting,_ puis sur _face in_. Le grain rauque me fait fermer les yeux plus fort, j'essaye de graver ce moment dans ma mémoire. Et il ne me laisse aucun répit. _Going_… _Strange_… Sa voix est onctueuse sur les prochaines phrases. Il enveloppe la chanson dans cette douceur toute relative, mettant en évidence tout le cynisme de ce texte.

Le refrain est là à nouveau. Et je me retiens de chanter avec lui, même si j'en meurs d'envie. Je ne veux pas gâcher le potentiel parfait de cette interprétation d'amateur. Je me contente de murmurer les paroles, essayant de saisir toutes les nuances, tout ce qui fait d'une suite de notes et de mots, un résultat si planant.

J'ouvre les yeux quand il laisse une dernière fois le silence peser avant le grand final.

Les étoiles dans le ciel commencent à disparaître.

C'est le moment le plus insolent et le plus brutal de la chanson. Le chanteur te laisse penser le pire et tu touches presque du doigt le sang du protagoniste. Mais alors que tu retiens ton souffle, il t'avoue s'être moqué de toi depuis le début. Et le cynisme même du texte se retourne contre toi.

Mon inconnu musicien l'interprète parfaitement, accentuant même le moment de la révélation en arrêtant de jouer de la guitare. J'ai stoppé toute tentative de batterie. Seuls ses mots se détachent sur le sable, trompant son auditeur de la mélancolie de sa voix. Et _il_ assène sa sentence brutalement, retrouvant le rythme des accords de sa guitare, une certaine joie insolente dans le ton.

A nouveau, ça me coupe le souffle.

L'ultime refrain clôt la chanson comme une litanie, te rappelant une dernière fois que depuis le début elle s'est jouée de toi.

Dernière mesure… Dernier accord. Les notes et les mots d'_Inconnu _flottent et disparaissent, laissant une intensité vibrante dans l'air. C'est… irréel.

Interprétation et ressentis parfaits. Sable et nuit étoilée en prime. Kelly a du souci à se faire.

Je laisse ma contemplation du ciel en suspens et tourne mon visage vers mon voisin. Je le devine poser sa guitare et attraper mon paquet de cigarettes. Je le devine en extraire une, la coller à sa bouche gourmande et chercher impatiemmentle briquet.

La flamme du Zippo illumine son visage.

Il la rapproche distraitement de sa cigarette. Distraitement car ses yeux sont dans les miens, essayant de trouver une explication à l'intensité des dernières minutes. Je le scrute aussi, essayant moi aussi de deviner d'où sort cet homme mystérieux et pourquoi sa voix est un tel bouleversement.

La flamme s'éteint toute seule au bout de quelques instants. Il rallume le briquet, impatient, et le rapproche de mon visage. Il m'observe, me devine mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai rien à cacher et certainement pas l'état dans lequel je me trouve après son interprétation. J'expire bruyamment, libérant l'air que j'emprisonnais depuis la fin de sa mélodie. Son regard s'intensifie.

La flamme s'éteint à nouveau, ne laissant que le bout rougeoyant d'une cigarette flotter dans l'air. Elle devient incandescente avant de se faner et de disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Je le sens se rapprocher et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mon cœur s'accélère, menant à lui seul un vrai solo de batterie. _Inconnu_ expire près de moi, près de ma bouche, me permettant d'inspirer une bouffée aux nuances d'houblon, de nicotine et de menthe. Il expire longuement, prolongeant au maximum ce rituel charnel, et c'est la chose la plus sexy et la plus érotique que j'aie jamais vécue. Je ferme les yeux en gémissant.

Cela semble le signe que nous attendions.

Sa bouche trouve la mienne au moment même où mes mains saisissent ses cheveux. Je tire et tords ses mèches sans une once de douceur, espérant le rapprocher de moi.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que lui sur cette plage. Son odeur m'entoure. C'est frais, mâle, aux accents d'évasion : j'aime cette association. Son corps puissant me domine. Et son toucher devient gourmand, presque exigeant.

Mon musicien est définitivement un impatient.

Quelque part, je suis consciente que mon cerveau et ma conscience essayent de me lancer des messages, m'exhortant à être plus prudente. Je ne connais rien de cet homme, même pas son prénom. Et notre différence de taille, de force, m'empêcherait clairement de pouvoir me défendre en cas de problème. Mais je laisse les signaux d'alerte s'éteindre, prête à prendre le risque de vivre l'instant présent.

Ses baisers m'embrument. Il a cette manière presque animale de mélanger les sensations. Il m'embrasse avec passion, avec détermination, ne faisant preuve d'aucune timidité. On ne m'a jamais enlacée et touchée de cette manière-là.

Je me sens incroyablement désirée.

Je voudrais ralentir le rythme pour en profiter plus, pour prendre le temps de retrouver mon souffle. Mais… ses mains sont déjà sur mon corps, sa langue dans ma bouche, dans mon cou. Nos peaux semblent être les seules à décider ce soir. Elles se cherchent, s'attirent, nous dominent.

En un rien de temps, il est sur moi, collant son corps ferme contre le mien. Je ne peux que glisser mes jambes entre les siennes, autour d'elles, encore et encore. Essayant de nous rapprocher, de me donner plus de surface à découvrir.

Sa peau est chaude et douce sous son tee-shirt. J'essaye de pousser le coton pour découvrir ses omoplates mais le tissu m'en empêche. _Inconnu_ ne s'embarrasse pas de temps perdu et le retire rapidement.

- « Touche-moi. »

_Oh…_

Tout s'enchaine.

Mon haut disparait à son tour, mon soutien-gorge aussi. Ses lèvres et ses mains sont partout. Je suis consciente de le griffer mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Tout ce désir, je ne sais quoi en faire. Par quoi dois-je commencer ? J'arrive tout juste à respirer.

Les boucles de ceinture résonnent, nos jeans sont poussés du chemin. A nouveau, _Inconnu_ n'est pas timide. Il n'hésite pas, me faisant gémir encore et encore.

Toute cette passion, c'est comme l'accomplissement parfait de la chanson. La suite logique à vivre pour contrer ce cynisme imposé. Il me caresse comme il caresserait sa guitare, fredonne à mon oreille comme il murmurerait les paroles, me possède comme il maitriserait sa partition.

Et quand il est enfin en moi, c'est le parfait final de la mélodie, l'outro qui conclut la chanson en beauté.

Notre chanson.

~O~

Le bruit d'une sirène de voiture de police est la première chose que mon cerveau détecte après cette folle communion.

Mon cœur tremble encore, ma peau picote toujours de ce trop-plein de sensations. _Inconnu_ n'a pas bougé, la tête dans mon cou, suçant légèrement la peau qu'il peut atteindre. Son cœur bat si fort contre moi que j'ai l'impression de ne plus entendre le mien.

La sirène se rapproche. Des portières claquent et des coups retentissent sur une porte au loin, nous forçant à tendre l'oreille. Je retiens un sourire. Les voisins en ont visiblement eu marre du raffut de cette soirée interminable.

_J'espère que Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas trop ivres._

Il suffit de quelques dizaines de secondes pour que tout le monde se retrouve brusquement dehors, se dispersant à droite et à gauche du bâtiment. Des portières claquent à nouveau, plusieurs moteurs ronronnant ou tonitruant se mettent en marche en même temps.

Une voiture klaxonne longuement.

_Inconnu_ suce ma peau un peu plus fort, laissant certainement une marque. Il l'embrasse une fois ou deux avant de se relever.

- « Je dois y aller.»

Rajustant son pantalon, il cherche nos tee-shirts des yeux et me tend le mien. Le sable s'est accumulé partout sur mon corps collant. C'est désagréable. J'enfile mon haut rapidement, fourrant mon soutien-gorge dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Mes joues sont en feu. Je me recoiffe un peu. En vain certainement. Je dois ressembler à une folle.

_Une folle après une bonne baise cependant. _

La voiture klaxonne à nouveau. Quelqu'un s'impatiente.

Quand nous sommes correctement vêtus - du moins présentables - _Inconnu_ m'embrasse une dernière fois, mais calmement pour changer. Toute impatience semble avoir disparu. Il savoure ce baiser, caressant ma nuque avec douceur, laissant son nez glisser dans mon cou avant de prendre une longue et profonde inspiration. Moi aussi, j'aimerais garder son odeur en mémoire.

Mon amant récupère sa guitare, me tend ma bouteille de _Get_ et mon paquet de cigarettes.

Ensemble, nous quittons la dune, la pénombre, remontons la plage et regagnons la route en terre.

Il semblerait que la petite fête improvisée à laquelle nous nous sommes adonnés en douce soit finie. Je retiens un soupir de tristesse. Je n'ai pas envie que ce moment se termine. Cette rencontre est certainement le fruit d'une succession de hasards. Et rien ne prouve que nous nous recroiserons.

Dommage.

Je voudrais bien **une autre chanson.**

Je repère la Mustang rouge de Jasper un peu plus loin. Rosalie attend devant la portière ouverte, s'agitant avec impatience. Derrière la vieille américaine de son frère, un gros 4x4 bleu patiente aussi. Son conducteur fait rugir son moteur à intervalles réguliers, faisant bondir Rosalie.

Alors que nous approchons de nos carrosses, _Inconnu_ caresse discrètement ma paume de main.

- « A bientôt, peut-être. »

Je lui souris gentiment, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'y mettre une pointe de regret : il y a peu de chance que cela arrive.

- « Garde le rythme _Inconnu._ » Mon conseil le fait ricaner. Il lâche ma main et se dirige vers sa voiture. Il balance sa guitare sur le siège arrière du 4x4 avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers moi.

- « Je vais essayer, _Bella_. »

.

C'est bien plus tard, quand les phares du gros véhicule bleu ont disparu du pare-brise arrière de la voiture de Jasper, que je réalise un détail capital.

_Inconnu_ connaît mon prénom.

.  
.

~0~


End file.
